Users can benefit from an auxiliary input to a computer running software, such as a digital audio workstation (DAW), video-editing software, photo-editing software, and word processing software.
Many users have at least one wireless touch screen device, such as a smart phone device or digital media player, in addition to a computer running software. Users can benefit from an integration of a computer running software with a wireless touch screen device, in order to use the wireless touch screen device as an auxiliary input into the computer running software.
However, current systems for utilizing a wireless touch screen device as an auxiliary input for a computer running software such as an additional input for a computer running software only allow one-way communication. For example, in a DAW environment, a wireless touch screen device can generate MIDI commands in response to a user command. A user must then typically configure the DAW to interpret the received MIDI command and execute a linked command in the computer software, for example, to play an arrangement upon receiving a C3 MIDI command. Users can benefit from a system utilizing a wireless touch screen device as an auxiliary input that engages in two-way communication with a computer running software such as a DAW. This two-way communication can allow the wireless device to present an appropriate command menu based on user selections made within a graphical user interface of the computer running software. The presented command menu can dynamically change as changes to the user selections are made within the graphical user interface.